Waking Up To Reality
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: What if the world you know is nothing more than a bad dream?


Title: Waking Up To Reality  
Author: The Fallen Sky  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Chlark  
Summary: What if the world you know is nothing more than a bad dream?  
Warning: None  
A/N: This is a short Chlark one-shot. It's set in an AU and takes place shortly after the SV Finale. I was inspired to write this after reading At First Flight by the lovely hughie87. In fact, this story is kind of an extension of hers. Also, I've borrowed the last few lines of her story, with her express permission, to start my story. The lines I borrowed are in italics. So, incredibly huge, monstrously gigantic thanks to you, hughie87, both for inspiring me and for letting me use part of your story! Enjoy!

* * *

_She gazes up at Oliver, his strong jaw clenched as he looks off in the distance. She bites her lip and reaches up, grasping Oliver's chin and pulling him to look her in the eye, their noses touching._

_"Once you go Green, you never go back."  
_  
_Oliver smiles, meeting his wife's lips in a kiss as Superman saves the world one more time._

_##### ##### ##### ##### #####  
_

He awakens with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, his heart hammering in his chest, his breathing labored.

Seconds later, he feels her hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "Clark? You okay?" Her voice is filled with concern.

In response to her tender touch and caring voice, his breathing evens out and his heart rate slows.

Turning to look at her, he gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile before replying, "I'm fine, Chlo. Just a bad dream."

His words turn her expression of concern to one of understanding and empathy. She even manages a sympathetic smile as she says, "Poor baby. Wanna tell me about it?"

He's not sure if he's comfortable telling his wife about the crazy dream he just had, but they share everything with each other, so he figures now is not the time to hold back.

"This has to be the weirdest dream I've ever had. I mean, you and I drifted apart. It was like we weren't friends anymore."

At his words, she moves closer, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Clark, you and I have been and will always be friends, best friends. You know that."

"Yeah."

"What else happened in this crazy dream of yours?"

He takes a deep breath and continues. "Well, while you and I were on the outs, you started dating Oliver. In fact, you ended up marrying him."

Her head is instantly off his shoulder, and he turns to meet her shocked, wide-eyed face.

"I..._married_..._**Oliver**_?" She sounds equally shocked and horrified.

He nods his head in confirmation. "Yep. Not only that, but you started your relationship as...how to put this politely...friends with benefits."

If possible, her eyes get even bigger and her jaw drops. "You mean, he and I were...boink buddies?"

Again, he nods. "Not the words I would choose but very accurate nonetheless."

Still shocked but attempting to compose herself, she urges him to continue. "What else happened?"

He's suddenly very uncomfortable and hesitates before responding in a quiet, disbelieving and mildly disgusted tone, "I was...engaged to..._Lois_."

She's silent for a long moment before suddenly bursting out in a fit of raucous laughter.

He's both shocked and hurt by her reaction and makes his feelings known. "Sure, laugh at my pain and misfortune."

From his voice, she can tell he's genuinely hurt by her response, but she can't help herself and continues laughing, albeit in a more subdued way.

"I'm sorry, Clark. It's just...the thought of you and Lois dating, getting engaged..." She trails off momentarily and her face lights up with a wickedly mischievous smile before she finishes with, "..._having sex_."

As those last two words hit him, he literally feels sick, and judging by her renewed bout of laughter, his revulsion is written plainly across his face.

"You know, I don't have to sit here and be ridiculed." He says, sounding every bit the hurt, petulant little boy.

With that, he moves to get up but is stopped by her wrapping her arms around him and holding him, or at least trying to, in place.

"Come on, Clark. I didn't mean anything by it. I just find the thought of you and Lois as a couple really sick and twisted, not to mention extremely hilarious." She sounds mildly repentant but still very much enjoying herself at his expense.

He can tell she's trying to smooth things over, and, truth be told, he's not really upset with her over her teasing. In fact, he finds the whole thing mildly amusing himself, if not downright disturbing.

Still, he can't let her off the hook that easily.

Folding his arms across his chest, he says in a defiant, childish tone. "You're mean, and you hurt my feelings."

She can hear the pout in his voice and knows that an apology is in order.

Repositioning herself so that she's sitting in his lap, she tries to look him in the eye, but every time she does, he turns his head.

Tiring quickly of his little game, she tries a different approach.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she slowly and gently glides them down his arms, causing him to shiver in response. Grasping his wrists, she unfolds his arms and places them around her waist before sliding her hands back up his arms, caressing his neck and finally cupping his face.

Gently, she strokes his cheeks with her thumbs, and he finally meets her gaze.

With soul-bearing sincerity and love in her voice, she says, "I'm sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

His heart melts at her words, and a small smile graces his lips as he responds in a soft voice, "I know."

She smiles back and all is right with the world.

Their quiet, intimate moment is interrupted when he remembers something she said in his dream.

His smile fades, and his brow furrows.

Sensing his change in mood, she's instantly concerned and curious as to what caused it. "Clark? What's wrong?"

He feels silly worrying about something she said in a dream, but he just can't let it go.

With an unsure voice, he says, "You said something in my dream, and..."

He trails off, and she's desperate to know what she said that could've upset him, so she prompts him to continue. "What did I say?"

He doesn't answer.

"Clark, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Seeing the love in her eyes, he steels himself and tells her. "At the end of the dream, you told Oliver, _'Once you go Green, you never go back.'_...And then you kissed him."

She doesn't respond, and her face remains expressionless.

Feeling foolish, he says, "It's stupid. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

Sensing his discomfort, she places a tender kiss on his lips before pulling back and responding in a soft voice, "It's not stupid. Clearly, this dream really upset you. But, I would _never _choose Oliver over you. Why would I want an ordinary man, when I've already got a Superman?"

He can't help but smile at her words. His smile is infectious and elicits a matching smile from her.

A weight has been lifted off his chest, and he's reminded, for the millionth time, how lucky he is to have this woman, his best friend, for his wife.

Leaning forward, he captures her lips in a loving kiss, which she returns in kind.


End file.
